Better off together than alone
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: Wolfram said something to make Yuuri realize he was the one meant for him... R&R! YUURAM


**Title:** Better off together than alone  
**Author:** Wolfiegirl93  
**Category:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairings:** Yuuram/Wolfyuu  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Wolfram said something to make Yuuri realize he was the one for him.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM characters!  
**Author's note:** Please read this and please leave a message. I was just bored so I wrote this. This might be a one-shot. Depends on the reviews I get.

-Yuuram-

It was another dark and dull day in Shin Makoku. Everyone was tired and gloomy. Greta had fallen asleep in the library on Wolfram's lap. She was not bored of the story being repeated all over and over again but the weather seem to taken her spirit away. Not only hers, but everyone around the castle. Wolfram closed the book only to let out a big yawn. He smiled at te sleeping girl and carried her to her room.

It has been a month since Yuuri came back here and Wolfram had rarely seen him. Yuuri's always caged inside Gwendal's office doing some 'Maou' business and only got out when it's meal or bedtime.

Wolfram watched Greta snore slightly while playing with her hair. She was a wonderful daughter he must admit. Cute, shy, kind, caring…

The blonde prince also remembered what Conrad had told him when Yuuri went through the portal a month ago…

"_It was a shame heika has to go so soon. He just accepted your engagement together."  
_"_How do you know Weller?"  
_"_Yuuri…called me…onii-chan…."_

Should Wolfram really believe his so-called brother? When he saw Yuuri again, he was so happy but somehow it disappointed him. Yuuri was back ignoring him again and not taking sign of him. Maybe what Conrad said was a lie…

Wolfram sighed and left the princess sleeping on her bed and closed the door. He stood there staring at the floor letting his emotions show. He remembered all those wonderful moments he had with Yuuri. From the happiest, to the saddest.

Happiness. When has he actually spend such lovely times with Yuuri? There was only one time where they found the bear bees at the reception. He still felt the warm feeling in his heart until now. Come to think of it, that was the only time he and Yuuri hugged for real, not counting the time he was zapped by Ulrike, or her spirit. Wolfram shivered at that memory. Yuuri told him he wasn't out of character, but Wolfram knew better.

And then there was sadness. Most of the times they shared were filled with sadness although it seems fun. Wolfram had known Yuuri only thought of him as a friend, more like a brother. Yuuri never notice how Wolfram actually felt about him and that disappointed the prince. He forced himself to not show to much emotion by always shouting and Yuuri but somehow…

When Yuuri left, Wolfram didn't stop his emotion from surfacing, in fact, he actually let it out. He cried in front of everyone not wanting Yuuri to go. However, Yuuri never looked back and just said one last goodbye. Wolfram doesn't know what to think. Was he glad that Yuuri paid no attention to his tears, or did it hurt him more?

"Yuuri…" He sighed and walked towards their bedroom. Once he reached there, he just stood there staring at those huge doors. Was it really 'their room', or was it only Yuuri's. Come to think of it, Yuuri never actually allow him to be in that room. More like he was forced to. Wolfram clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why do I feel all this now?" Wolfram asked himself suddenly. "Is it because of the storm or is it because I can't take it anymore?" Wolfram trembled and felt himself weaken. Yuuri was the only one that can make him this weak. Wolfram opened the door to see Yuuri on the bed sleeping.

"Huh?" he said confused. Isn't Yuuri in Gwendal's room? "Oi, Wimp!" he suddenly said as if instincts took over. He heard Yuuri groan and hugging Wolfram's pillow. Wolfram gaped and blushed.

"Damn it, Wolfram. Why are you blushing?" he asked himself. Yuuri snuggled into the pillow and breathed hard. An unnoticed smile crept onto his lips and he exhaled slowly. Wolfram sighed and shook the king awake.

"Oi, Yuuri!" he tried again. Yuuri groaned louder and blinked his eyes open.

"Wolfram?" he asked sleep still strong in his voice. "What are you doing here?" Wolfram rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing sleeping when you have duties to do?"

"I was tired from the work that Conrad excused me and told me I should rest. Gwendal wasn't happy so I told me I'll do extra tomorrow." Wolfram made a 'hmphed' sound and closed his eyes.

"Expected from a wimp!" he said as usual.

"Don't call me that…" Yuuri didn't shout, he just fell back to sleep. Wolfram opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé. Yuuri was peaceful, and safe. But was Wolfram?

Wolfram couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He can never admit his love for Yuuri to anyone but Conrad. Why Conrad? He always told himself. Why is it that guy who he never accepted as a brother, as an onii-chan? He doesn't know.

Wolfram knew that this engagement thing is too much for Yuuri to handle, especially when he comes from a world that doesn't encourage this kind of relationship. Wolfram sat on the bed and stroked the king's hair. He smiled softly at him and rested his hand on Yuuri's forehead.

"Why?" he started looking away and again trembling. "Why did you make it so hard for me to handle? All this time you ignored and avoided me. Why did you do that? Why can't you accept who we are? What we're supposed to do? If you don't like me at all, why don't you just cut this damn it engagement off?!" he shouted anger close to surface. His hands were both on the bed now, both balled up and shaking. Wolfram squeezed his eyes up real tight trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I tried to stay strong, trie not to show too much in front of you or anyone but… All this time Yuuri. All this time, damn it! It's nearly a year of torture for me! Why can't you just call of the engagement so I need not suffer anymore?" No reply, only silent snores. Wolfram growled and looked at the windows blinking away the surfaced tears.

"Wolfram? You…" Wolfram blinked hard and turned to see the half awake Yuuri, "You want the engagement to be off?" Wolfram gasped and looked away ashamed.

"I do not want to be married without any love, Yuuri!" he said voice barely strong, more like he was fighting the urge to cry. Yuuri wasn't dumb; he knew what Wolfram really wanted.

"Wolfram…" he started but was cut off.

"Why do you have to be so stupid, Yuuri! Why can't you understand what I'm going through? Am I a toy to you? A toy that allows you to play with? A toy that you can control? That you can torture? Well I'm not Yuuri! I can take it anymore! It's been almost a year since you proposed to me and it is not fair! You're happy because you have your godfather with you always! But am I?" Wolfram paused to stand up.

"No, unlike you, I am brave enough to keep my weakness inside me. You're a wimp, that's why you're always honest." Yuuri sighed, still sleepy.

"Wolf-"

"Do not call me with that tone HEIKA!!!!" that woke Yuuri up. HEIKA?!

"Oi, Wolfram. I'm Yuuri!" Wolfram growled and kicked the wall.

"Damn it Yuuri! I wish I've never met you!" Yuuri gasped. Those words stabbed his heart hard and if Yuuri was really sensitive, he would be crying now. His fiancé, his pretty boy, his annoying friend, his roommate wished he had never met him.

Wolfram took this opportunity to leave the room. He ran as fast as he can trying to get to his room before anyone can catch his falling tears. However, Gisela caught sight of the crying prince and gasped. Wolfram was actually crying. She frowned. There's only one person that can make Wolfram cry after 30 years. The maou himself.

-Yuuram-

A knocked was heard on the door and in came Gisela. "Heika?" she asked smiling. However, the sight of Yuuri was not what she expected.

Yuuri seems extremely tired. He was staring at the floor with narrowed eyes and his mouth was open. He was as if he as no life. Gisela thought back in seeing the crying Wolfram and then to the tired king.

"Heika? Are you alright?"

"Can you leave me for a while, Gisela?" his voice was cold, tired, and weak. Gisela nodded and closed the door. She needed to tell Conrad about this.

-Yuuram-

"Wolfram? May I speak with you?" Wolfram looked at the soldier and nodded. Conrad smiled and sat down on the bed next to Wolfram.

"What is it Conrad?" Wolfram asked. Conrad looked at his little brother concerned as he could not see the flames in his eyes like always. Wolfram always has a slight flame in his eyes whether happy or sad. But right now, he couldn't see it at all. This worries him.

"What happened between you and heika?" Wolfram paused and looked away from his brother.

"I just realize it's time to tell him…" he whispered. Conrad knew this might happened one day but he doesn't know it would be too soon.

"You know. Don't you think it's a bit too harsh the way you said it to heika?" Conrad said after a short silence. Wolfram looked at his brother shocked yet confused.

"Huh?" Conrad smiled and looked at the door.

"Gisela went to search for me. She said something was wrong with you and Yuuri. We both went into Yuuri's room and saw him lying on the bed lifeless. I mean, it's as if he wasn't there. We went to talk to him and all he said was 'He wished he never had seen me' all over again. This is unlike heika to do that."

Wolfram was speechless. He never knew Yuuri would be so hurt in his words. "Isn't he used to hearing all my naggings already?" Wolfram asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but not the one where you wished you had never met him…" Conrad sighed. Wolfram felt really guilty. He has to talk to Yuuri.

"Wolfram. I heard you cried." Wolfram's eyes shot wide. He swung his head straight at Conrad's direction and blushed.

"What? How? Who?"

"Apparently, Gisela spotted you running out of Heika's room crying." Wolfram blushed harder.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just tired and-"

"Too tired to make your flames go away?" Wolfram was silent.

"In your eyes. The flames in your eyes… Are gone!" Conrad whispered. Wolfram gaped.

_The flames in your eyes are gone_

"How can it be?" Wolfram asked scared. Conrad sighed and patted his shoulders.

"Talk to the Heika. Not only to make him feel better but to save yourself from dying. You know what happens if you gradually lose your flames Wolfram…" Wolfram sighed and nodded.

"I understand."

-Yuuram-

Yuuri lay on his bed tiredly. It's nearly dinner and yet he's still dozing away. He couldn't believe what had happen.

"_Damn it Yuuri! I wish I've never met you!"_

"Do you really?" Yuuri whispered sadly to himself. He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, no….Wolf's. The blonde's scent was strong on the pillow and Yuuri felt dazed. He felt a single tear fall from his eyes.

"Damn it, Yuuri! Why are you crying? It's not like Wolfram meant it or anything!" Yuuri laughed to himself but then stopped.

"Does he really mean it?" he asked sadly.

"What do you think, wimp?" Yuuri jerked up into a sitting position and caught sight of Wolfram in his usual uniform carrying a tray inside.

"Heard you're not yourself so I thought I would bring your dinner up here. Everyone ate already." He said placing the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. Yuuri wiped away the tears and looked away blushing.

"Ano…Thank you!" he said in his usual tone, but Wolfram could hear the cracks in his voice.

"Yuuri, about earlier… What I said… I was only mad so…" Yuuri smiled softly at his fiancé.

"But, if possible. If you don't love this prince, please let him go. Please let him be free, to not be under your foot any longer. If you don't want to think about marriage, then please call it off…" Wolfram's voice was strong but full of hurt emotions.

Yuuri couldn't take it. He doesn't know why but he just can't. Why hasn't he noticed the blonde earlier? Why was it only when he smelt the pillow that he suddenly felt the urge to call for his fiancé? Why is it only now?!

"Can we start over?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked at the prince confusion printed all over his face.

"From now on Wolfram, I am Yuuri Shibuya, Maou, and fiancé…. A real fiancé." Wolfram gasped and the flames grew back into his emerald eyes.

"What?" Wolfram asked again shocked. Yuuri smiled and hugged his pretty boy.

"Wolfram. From now on, I'll pay more attention to you, I'll go on dates with you as well. I'll start thinking about our future and I hope you will too. I know this is weird for me to suddenly act like this but your words woke me up. I knew you all along but… I was only thinking this was only a dream or something like that. I can't explain it. Just… be my bride or groom, Wolf…" Wolfram swore he felt tears falling down Yuuri cheeks and onto his shoulder and let his fall freely as well. He sighed and hugged his fiancé back.

"I will…" Yuuri smiled and blushed. He scratched his head and gulped. Wolfram looked at him awkwardly and gasped as he felt the maou's soft lips on his own. Everything was frozen. Things were never the same anymore. Wolfram's fire danced into Yuuri's pools of water and heated him up while Wolfram felt cooled.

When Yuuri separated, Wolfram blushed but laughed.

"Where did my Yuuri go?" he asked. Yuuri laughed and hugged him. Things are better off together than alone…


End file.
